


[FZ/言金]昼深

by KamakuraKoiwa



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamakuraKoiwa/pseuds/KamakuraKoiwa
Summary: “愿与巴比伦闪米哈特交媾的长夜不蒙祝福。”
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Gilgamesh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[FZ/言金]昼深

**Author's Note:**

> 文/鎌仓纲岩
> 
> -含挚友向闪恩  
> -感官叙写之不可描述
> 
> -时间：第四次圣杯战争 | 绮礼的愉♂悦觉醒期

言峰骤然陷入了深海的包裹。  
那里有起伏的山丘，尖耸的石壁，质地柔软的腔体生物，缠绵的水草，还有与深海环境不符的，冰冷沙砾上的温度。

那很温暖，像是夏日季风吹来的洋流，源源不断的热力涌入深海，也涌入他的肌肤，四肢百骸为此舒服得伸展开来。然而这温度又是滚烫的，足以融化海底的岩石，坚如磐石的深沉心地，他感到一时的恍惚，因为分不清这热的来源是海水还是他自己。

“绮礼。”

黑暗里，有人喊了他的名字。

水里并不让人觉得窒息，他不能呼吸，而肺部的空气足以维持生机。言峰张口，成串的细小水泡便逸出唇齿，终因巨大的水压破裂开来。  
如同他本身，在幽深的海底逐渐下沉，缓缓的，眼前所见的景象也随之愈发晦暗不明。

双手似乎被水草缠绕，他以为是松松垮垮的，不曾料越挣扎越绞得紧，只能作罢。失去视觉之后，其他的感官变得尤为敏锐，衣料摩擦的声音，光裸肌肤的触感，颈侧疼痛的意味，近在咫尺的，属于吉尔伽美什的吐息——

“绮礼哟……”

那声音里的愉悦昭然若揭，纵然是言峰绮礼也感到一丝可怖。是的，他是王，英雄王吉尔伽美什是乌鲁克的荣光，更是万王之王。凡世间有的，他都要有，万物众生都在他的股掌之间，他很决断，做出决定往往只在一念。言峰不会否认，他曾是遥远时代中，乌鲁克大地的好统治者，建立功勋，受子民爱戴。而现在的吉尔伽美什，脱去神话的外衣，言峰很难分辨清楚他那些糟糕又自以为是的话里藏着多少真实。

金属剑AZOTH的冰冷，和侧锋淌下的鲜血的热度，至今仍在言峰的脑海里，久久不去。  
身为代行者的言峰，和身为远坂时臣弟子的言峰是不同的，不管他曾完美地执行过多少次任务，暗杀技巧多么娴熟，都不代表他对时臣之死不抱有执念。

那日的时辰想必是震惊都来不及，绮礼没有给他说话的时间，手腕转动，抽刀，迸开出一朵瑰丽万状的花。  
至深的夜色中，实体化的吉尔伽美什再次出现。他像对一个真正的杂种那样，对时辰的死不闻不问。  
王只关注他感兴趣的，比如言峰绮礼。  
是他无视时辰的计划，是他擅入言峰的酒窖，在他发现言峰自己都不知道的埋藏至深的性格本色后，英雄王恶趣味地充当了神父的人生导师，晓之以情、动之以礼，用堪称诡辩手段引诱他做下背叛之事。

如果没有吉尔伽美什，这些都不会发生。从参与圣杯战争，直至最后全身而退，远坂时臣仍是远坂的家主，言峰绮礼仍是言峰绮礼。

是这样吗？

曾经那个行尸走肉般的自己，天赋并不出色，却仍是刻苦攻读，连跳两级以首席毕业生的荣誉离开学校。加入教会后，却偏偏选择当一名代行者，他诵读过神的赞美诗篇，也尝过手刃异端的滋味，无论哪一种，都不能使他的心灵得以安定。

《创世纪》曾说——  
“起初神创造天地, 地是空虚混沌，渊面黑暗；神的灵运行在水面上, 神说：‘要有光。’于是便有了光。”

可是言峰的世界不曾明亮。  
他执着地在黑暗里蹒跚前行，衣服沾满泥灰，手脚被磨出老茧和血印，人们告诉他那是条正确的道路，然后对他无法感知「清澈美丽」事物的境况感到不解。

当然，言峰对谁都不会说，隐秘的花园里是一地荒芜，受人敬重的神父先生，其实根本没有信仰。  
至少，神没有办法让他得到救赎。

他仍在迷雾丛生的黑夜里寻找。  
有如一匹困兽。

吉尔伽美什，出现了。

王是来自乌鲁克的英雄，天作帷幕，大地为席，他狂妄，自大，骄傲不可一世。  
王是暴虐的，驯服沙漠里的雄狮，徒手扭断天牛的脖子，对伊什塔尔的爱回以嗤笑。

就是如此残忍的英雄，成为了言峰绮礼的导师。

私下里，言峰不止一次翻阅那部古老的史诗，在字里行间寻找吉尔伽美什不曾对他说明的过去。  
遥远的时代里，王曾爱过的，曾恐惧过的，三分之一神的血统下，比谁都要像一个人的时候。

吉尔伽美什不会相信什么命运，言峰想，即便是在神话时代。

但是王的行径惹怒了天神，他们降下惩罚使吉尔伽美什的挚友遭受失明之痛，缠绵病榻，最终离他而去。王承受着巨大的悲伤，翻越丘陵和平原，穿过荒无人烟的沙漠，躲过大蝎子的攻击，来到先知乌特纳比西丁的住处。  
他最终得到了永生的青春草。

言峰没有再看下去，合上书页，将厚厚的书卷放进书橱的最里面。

“后来怎样了呢？神父先生。”到教会做礼拜的孩子好奇地问他，那是关于世界之初的亚当和夏娃的故事。  
“后来啊……”

“蛇用甜言蜜语引诱夏娃摘下善恶果，人类犯下了大错，被上帝惩罚，永远不能再回到伊甸园。”言峰尽量以平静的口吻叙述道。  
小孩子怎么会懂人类深重的罪孽和上帝责罚的意义呢，就算是供职于教会的言峰，一时半会儿也不能说清其中的道理。

“可是神父先生。”孩子提出了自己的疑惑，“如果夏娃真的不想摘善恶果，不管蛇怎么花言巧语，她也一定不会去的吧？”

“所以……”  
“是她自己犯下的罪，与蛇无关。”

心脏蓦地停了一拍，眼前的孩子那明亮的双眸正在对他微笑。

是的，与蛇无关。

接受吉尔伽美什说教的，听从内心深处感受的，自甘坠入愉悦深渊的，终于挣脱黑暗、窥见微光的，杀掉远坂时臣的人。  
从来都是他自己。

冥冥之中，那把尘封已久的铁锁缓缓打开。  
言峰找到了，珍贵的东西。

王告诉他：“你尽可追求愉悦。”

河畔的青春草，伊甸园的蛇，猩红瞳孔里显现的暴虐、嗜血、傲慢和所谓愉悦的满足，让言峰无处可遁。

如果没有吉尔伽美什，我不会如此不可原谅。  
如果没有的话，如果没有，如果没有……

矛盾、矛盾、矛盾。  
言峰想要扼紧自己的喉咙，腹中似是有血，他欲快意除之。

荒杂的花园里之所以有绝丽的花盛放，没有扎根于地下的脉络，如何滋养都不会生长。  
他徒手扯断花的茎叶，泥土之下，白骨累累。

噢，这作恶多端的信徒。

胸膛破开，从中流出血液。  
罪恶的、混沌的、纠缠的、浓稠的黑色的血，比污泥还要浑浊，比玫瑰还要芬芳。

自胸口蔓延的快意与痛楚，搅乱了他的胸臆。

如果没有，如果没有……

——哈哈！  
——哈哈哈哈哈！  
——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

撕心裂肺的笑声饱含巨大的满足，沉寂二十八年的火山终于喷薄而出，他苦苦寻找的、原以为不可饶恕的东西，一切不曾对人言说的，隐秘的快乐都得见天日。

伊甸园的蛇，其实就是他。

吉尔伽美什……  
万王之王，伟大的英雄王，不败的乌鲁克的荣光。

他生于诸神起源的清晨，那时大地刚洗去尘埃，美索不达米亚沐浴着神话的光辉。孔武有力的英雄，以年轻的躯体坐拥他万民的爱戴，被镌刻于壁画、雕塑和史诗。  
吉尔伽美什之所以是王，因着生他的那片大地的灼热，太阳的光辉普照四方，还因他无上的骄傲，再深沉的黑暗、再不洁的恶意，也吞噬不了他的光。

如果没有，如果没有……

如果没有吉尔伽美什，言峰将迷失在永无天日的黑夜中。

“Archer？”话语里隐有一丝笑意。  
当陈年酿制的美酒打开时，那甜蜜的香气使人沉醉。

会被吉尔伽美什生气地训斥，胸膛里流动着愉悦的满足。

“不解风情……究竟要我说多少次你才不会继续犯错？”有些粗暴地解开蒙住言峰双眼的布，有力的手指勾住他的颈侧，向内施力，威胁的动作顷刻便可要了对方的性命。言峰闭起眼睛，嘴角微微上扬，王这微怒的模样，竟有些……可爱？这高傲的、睥睨万物的王，将世间的一切牢牢攥在手心，却在言峰这里寻了不开心，他现在无可奈何的模样，和往常那威风凛凛又高高在上的姿态相比，实在是难得一见。

“那么……我的王，你将赐予我什么？”  
滋长在黑暗中最深沉的爱意，不是因相爱而交合，却比热恋的情人还要欢愉。

“还没有人敢这样对我说话，绮礼。”吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，手指从言峰的喉结扫过，最终滑落至胸前。  
手掌覆盖的皮肤下，鲜活的心脏正在跳动。

“砰砰，砰砰。”

若身死将归入寂寞寒冷的长夜，那生命的存在则滋润了这份空虚，油膏了他的头，使他的福杯满溢。  
如同久旱逢甘霖的土地，这场时机恰好的欢爱，对言峰而言远胜甘露。

烛火摇曳，明灭闪烁。

“不过……如果是绮礼的话，本王宽恕。”  
“承蒙厚爱，吉尔伽美什。”

我将赐予你丰厚的赠礼。  
幼发拉底河和底格里斯河孕育的富饶文明，美索不达米亚平原上的风，乌鲁克城邦里流传的伟大史诗，而这一切供奉的、古巴比伦最伟大的神祗将为你指路。

“所有人都爱着你……”手指轻拂过柔软的金发，言峰专注地望着眼前这个男人，以及他红玉髓一样的美丽眼睛。那年轻的躯体充满吸引力，强健并充满力量，他是光辉的、耀眼的，也是高贵的、自负的，乌鲁克的王吉尔伽美什，竟比太阳神夏马西还要更得神的恩宠。

“啧……”吉尔伽美什忍俊不禁，攀上言峰的肩膀，附耳低语，“那么你又如何？”

神啊，这伊甸园的蛇啊。  
他这般蛊惑，连呲呲吐出的舌芯都带着倒钩。

“别担心，绮礼。”属于吉尔伽美什的吐息逐渐凑近，他捧着言峰的脸颊，轻轻吻了那如黑潭一样深不见底的眼睛。

所有人都爱着你，吉尔伽美什。

是的，他们爱戴我，敬畏我，奉我为英雄，为乌鲁克的荣光。最广袤的大地流传着赞美我的诗篇，最壮阔的江河因我而流淌。我的子民们向我跪拜，后世的崇拜者宣扬我的功绩，连你信仰的的经典里都有我的影子。

是的，所有人都爱我。  
但是唯独无人理解我。

你对这一事实有本能的好奇心，因为你也一样。  
一样的无人理解。

自出生起，直至你我相遇，你都不懂得为什么人们觉得美丽的事物在你看来毫无意义，而纯粹的恶却像那么深的漩涡，使你流连其中无法自拔。

“来吧，绮礼。”蛰伏的蛇缓缓蠕开盘曲的身体，像是锁定猎物一般，瞄准他的咽喉。

不必用那锁链将他束缚，吉尔伽美什，你从他的眼里看到了什么。  
深不见底的黑暗里燃着火，压抑、热烈、扭曲、欢愉，混合生与死的快乐的情欲抓住了他。

绮礼，我会给予你什么？  
我要赐你以厚爱。

与吉尔伽美什交换了一个缠绵的湿吻，言峰把冰凉的十字架放搁在对方胸口。

“愿与巴比伦闪米哈特交媾的长夜不蒙祝福。”*

**Author's Note:**

> *闪米哈特(Shamshat)：巴比伦的神妓，实际是与恩奇都交媾七天七夜的那位，此处可理解为言峰冒着生命危险的调情行为。【吉尔：因为是绮礼所以都可以原谅♡】  
> *原句为“愿我诞生的那一天，是可咒骂的；愿我母亲生我的那天不蒙祝福。”，引自《耶利米书》20:14-18。
> 
> *附：《圣经·旧约·第十九卷》  
> 23:4 我虽然行过死荫的幽谷、也不怕遭害．因为你与我同在．你的杖、你的竿、都安慰我。  
> 23:5 在我敌人面前、你为我摆设筵席．你用油膏了我的头、使我的福杯满溢。  
> 23:6 我一生一世必有恩惠慈爱随着我。
> 
> 这三句准确地描述了我所理解的言金之间的羁绊，每次读都会倍感震动。  
> 毋庸置疑，吉尔伽美什是言峰的神，拯救他于虚无，教会他看清和接纳自身，遵从内心去获得真实可触的愉悦。
> 
> “王，我将蒙受你的祝福。”
> 
> 后记
> 
> av11562897，蛇片啊！我竟然看出了言金的味道……  
> 我要艹他妈一篇言金千秋大业！


End file.
